The Manipulated (Working Title)
by Nurahiyon
Summary: There is a group of Angles who are plotting to play with fate. Celestial a rogue Angle decides to not go along with the plan and attempts to fix it. Alexander the youngest prince of the Nirogan empire stops the assignation of his older brother, the angles intended target. Alex chases after the assassin who runs into the woods. He looses the assassin there is not enough room to end


The manipulated (working title)

Prologue

Celestial folded her wings after landing on the marble stair case of the great temple. She was headed up to meet with the other Angles to discuss the plan. This plan wasn't something that she necessarily agreed with, in fact she believed that doing such a thing was playing with powers greater than what was theirs. If they were ever caught it could mean trouble maybe even there deaths. Yes it was troubling to think that they, the Angels beings of perfection, could indeed die.

Celestial reached to the top of the stairs of the gorgeous temple of white. It was like a large church with a domed top of pure gold, with a cross of the finest silver on top. It had large Ivory double doors and a with a large parabola with marble pillars. There was many temples like this but this one was a mix of Reten and Grenden architecture. Others followed after a various of other civilization that caught our fancy. The double doors opened and another Angle stepped out and called to Celestial in the ancient language.

"_Come Celestial the others are awaiting your presences so we can begin." _ Celestial looked at her brother. They were all identical all the same, yet there views were so different. Celestial turned and looked away out into the city of clouds and colored buildings out lined in the golden rays of the setting sun. The elaborate palaces and simplistic huts that some of his brothers and sisters chose to dwell in. For the seasons never changed unlike the world below them. There was no roads why should one need roads when they flew.

_"Celestial...?" _Her brother spoke again.

_"Yes Vestial I heard you the first. I will come." _Celestial took one last gaze over the wonderful city before walking inside. Beyond the doors there came the smell of evergreens and incense. Inside there was a small simple hall with a plat form to the right of a second set of double doors that matched the first.

Beyond those doors was the real wonder, if one was amazed at the architecture of the outside. You would surly not even begin to be able to find the words rich enough to describe the inside. The flooring was of a red plush carpet, that had long golden carpets rolled down between the fifty five thousand aisles.

The peers were made of the richest of wood with cushions that matched the carpet, and yet these are only the simplest to describe. To go on would take up too much time. You would simply have to see it and observe what humans simply failed to capture because of there imperfection. Although many came close but still couldn't hold a candle in comparison.

There was a smaller door on the right wall after you walked in and closed the doors. The door led to a small stair case of rich oak wood which led down to a large meeting room. Basically this room was a larger version of the entrance hall at the top of the stair case after you entered threw the main doors. There was a long wooden oak engraved table running down the middle of the room as Celestial walked threw the doors. The engravings were of exotic fruits and large deer, great birds, and humble lions.

Seated around the table were twenty angels fifteen of her brothers and five of her sisters. At the furthest end of the table sat the seven originates of the whole operation. At the head, facing toward Celestial sat Gazel the organizer of the original seven. He persuaded the others who were seated at this table to follow in suit with this experiment. Seated on his left in the first three chairs sat Hazel, Corel, and Raphael. On the right sat Daniel, Terrell, and Samuel. Vestal took an empty seat in the middle on the left side of the table.

"Welcome Sister.." Gazel spoke gesturing for Celestial to join them at the table. Celestial stood fast where she was a few paces from the door.

"Is it not to late Gazel to persuade you to give up on this madness." She said ruffling her wings slightly as all the eyes of her siblings fell upon her. Gazel only gave her a sad smile.

"Of course Sister you could try, but I'm afraid I have invested too much into this plan to stop now."

" I see.." Celestial sighed she turned to go. Only a pase away from the door Samuel called out.

" Will you not join us then.." Celestial stopped only just in front of the door before she answered.

" No I will not, I can not... but marke my words i will do everything to fix what your about to destroy" without another word she left.


End file.
